PK: KH III Cutscene 12
(Scene changes back to school playground, the next day. Becky and Huggy sit sadly on the swings, TJ and Johnson run by again. Suddenly, Violet walks up.) Violet: Oh, hello, girl I don’t know! My name is Violet! Is this swing taken? (Becky looks stunned. Bob invites Violet to sit.) Violet: 'Thank you kind monkey, sir! ''(Sits next to Becky on the empty swing.) '''Becky: Uh, Violet? What are you doing? Violet: Well… I just thought maybe it would be nice if you and I started over. So… I’m Violet. What is your name? Derek: Might as well. Becky: I’m Becky! (Violet gives her a look, expecting more.) But… sometimes, I fight crime as WordGirl! Violet: Wow! That’s some pretty amazing info to give someone you just met! And who are your friends that I don't know. Derek: I'm Derek. Brain: Brain. Buster: And I'm Buster. Becky: (jumping up from the swing) What can I say? I have a feeling you and I are going to be best friends! (Violet gets up from the swing, and gives Becky a big hug.) Becky: Ahh… Are we really going to start our friendship over from the beginning? Violet: Nah… but people always say that in the movies, and I just wanted to see how it sounded! (Bob joins the two of them.) Becky: Oh, Derek. We'd never gone back to your question. Can I help? Derek: (shakes his head) Hmmm. It's okay. I think I meant to figure it out for myself. I'll find my strength the way you found yours. Something to fight for... with all my heart. I guess you did had the answer. Becky: Well, you got heart, Derek. Just keep at it and I know you can get stronger than ever. Derek: Yeah. I might be even stronger than you are. Brain: There he goes again. (Violet puts her hand onto Bob’s shoulder.) Violet: Since we’re coming clean, I always knew you were a monkey. (They laugh as the scene zoom out and the world logo appears to finish of the world) (Then we go to Miss Power and Binky) Binky: Are you sure this box with the Book of Prophecies is for reals? I think that duo was pulling your leg. Miss Power: Be quiet and dig, you fool. I must find that Book of Prophecies and make it my own. Theirs was the only clue we have. We cannot afford to dismiss it without thorough investigation. Binky: I'm just saying a hot in the dark ain't going to get us any closer to- (finds something) Whoa. Miss Power: What is it? Have you found something? Show it to me at once, fool! Binky: Oh yes. So easily. It's got to be that box Rhyme and Reason mention. (Miss Power looks at it for a sec) Miss Power: Leave it. Binky: What? After all that diggin'? Miss Power: That is not the box that I desire. We're done with this world. (walks away) Come. Binky: Awww.. (They leave as Xigbar watches them) Xigbar: May your hear- (The scene blacks out before he can finish)